The Mortal Olympians
by HeronstairsCatFangirl
Summary: Jace and Katniss wake up in Camp Half Blood with their memories intact and the need to go on a quest. But for what? To find Percy of course, who has also disappeared and incidentally has waken up in the New York Institute with Thomas. The one from the Maze Runner.
1. Chapter 1

_Sooo hello people idk why I decided to create a fan fiction but I did. :-) it's a crossover of the mortal instruments, percy jackson, the hunger games, and the maze runner. Take a read if your also a fangirl :P PS this is like my first fanfic so DO NOT EXPECT TOO MUCH lawl_

**Chapter 1: The Weird Whirlpool **

Jace was in the center of a whirlpool of confusion. Meaningless colors and objects floated past him. A Yankees cap. A ballpoint pen. A lethal looking bow and arrow. A tube with the letters WICKED on it. He reached out and tried to grasp something, but ended up grabbing himself. Suddenly, a boy with green eyes whisked past him. Weird, he thought. A few minutes later, an unconscious girl with a braid flew past. Jace was getting irritable. Who were these people? He tried to patiently wait for the world to stop spinning and soon fell asleep.

**Percy POV**

"When is that kid gonna wake up?"

"How should I know, Isabelle? Besides, there are 3. Which one are you talking about?"

"Do you think their dead? It's been 2 and a half days!"

Random conversations drifted across Percy's consciousness as he started to make sense of his surroundings. Suddenly, the talking stopped.

"His eye just twitched Alec! See Clary? He's not dead."

Percy peeled apart his eyelids with difficulty. They felt glued together. He blinked a couple of times to chase the fuzziness of sleep away. As the world swam into view, Percy saw 3 people hovering over him. There was a tall, beautiful yet dangerous looking girl with long black hair, a sensibly dressed blue eyed boy, and a short redhead who only went up to the tall girl's shoulders.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up with your stupid and very loud conversation," Percy said with annoyance, "can't a guy get a bit of sleep nowadays? By the way: I feel like I'm not supposed to be here… Where exactly is this?"

Isabelle laughed, but it sounded more like she was choking. "New York Shadowhunter Institute. And you are not supposed to be here. We were kindhearted enough to take you in after you popped into existence from nowhere."

Percy rolled his eyes. "That made a lot of sense. Thanks for letting me know I was in the _Institute_."

Clary sighed, "He's just as sarcastic as Jace." Her face turned ashen and worried at the mention of his name. Isabelle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Jace is alright, maybe he popped into existence somewhere else too! Anyways, you shouldn't be worried. Jace is a survivor."

"What am I missing here?" The person on the other side of the room sat up with a groan, looking frazzled as well.

"Oh good! You're awake now. What's your name?" Isabelle crossed the room and Clary and Alec followed. Percy stumbled after them a moment later.

"I'm… Thomas. I feel like I've been in this klunk situation before, except how come my memories are still intact then?"

"Me too," Percy said with an unreadable expression on his face, "Where do you come from? I'm from Camp Half Blood. Son of Poseidon at your service. Wait, the great Persassy Jackson serves no one! I take that back."

"You're a strange guy," Thomas admitted, "I'm from the Maze. Just don't know where all the other Gladers went. We were fighting Grievers in that shuck place just a minute ago and now I'm in… actually I don't know."

"I hate to interrupt this awkward conversation but have any of you seen Jace? Blonde dude, overwhelmingly large ego?" Clary interrupted.

Then Percy remembered the whirlpool of weirdness. He had seen a blonde guy with a scowl on his face fly by, hadn't he?

But he was forgetting something very important. Where was Annabeth?

_and there ya go! ill probably update like once or twice a week if people actually read this… tehe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola :P updating again and it's a bit longer so be happy. I was shocked anyone actually saw my last chapter WUT?! and i actually got a few reviews HUH!?_

_but cool yay thanks great lawl. i don't really know what to do after this chapter so. Should there be a Katniss or Thomas POV?_

**Chapter 2: Camp What-What?**

Something was digging into Jace's back. He frowned and tried to pry it off and cursed whoever wouldn't let him sleep in peace. Eventually, he gave up and rolled over, groaning.

"About time, sleepyhead," a stern voice came from nowhere. He was up in less than half a second, stele in pocket, seraph blade in hand, pointing it at the person standing across from him.

The "person" turned out to be a blond girl. She wasn't your typical blond, Jace thought. She had stormy gray eyes and looked kind of buff with this 'I'm gonna kill you' expression Isabelle had also mastered.

"Whoa, I mean no harm, you can lower the blade," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. Jace lowered it tentatively.

Immediately, he felt a sword tip gleaming at the base of his neck. "Never mess with me," the girl growled, throwing him a murderous glare. Jace gulped. It was one thing to be fast: It was another to _almost_ be as fast as him.

He felt the sword being removed and exhaled. "Where am I? And who are you, may I ask? I've never met anyone who's even_ almost _as fast as I am," he added, throwing her a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Is there something in your eye? I can help you get it out. And you are in Camp Half-Blood, where most demigods in the US come each summer. It's like a normal summer camp, except the kids here are all half god half human! Oh, and some stay year round because of… family issues," she finished.

"You forgot to tell me who you are," Jace reminded her.

She sighed. "I am Annabeth Chase and I like camping, killing monsters, and seeing painful deaths. And I _don't_ like annoying people who suddenly pop in while you're in a bad mood." She threw Jace another glare.

What's wrong with that girl, Jace wondered. "Why are you in a bad mood?" he asked.

Before she could answer, a girl came out of the door behind them, a scowl on her face. She and Annabeth wore identical expressions. Jace laughed out loud by accident.

Annabeth shot Jace a suspicious look. "Why are you so nosy?"

The other girl came to them still with the scowl on her face. "I don't like nosy people," she said in a rough voice. "But what's going on?"

Annabeth relented. "My Seaweed Brain just got lost for the _second_ time this year after he promised never to leave me. Perfect timing too. Just after the war with Gaia, he disappears again. I swear I'll murder him if I ever see him again," she said miserably.

Jace felt the sudden urge to pat her on the back. He would be lost if he didn't have Clary. _Clary!_ He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her until now. What was happening to her? Isabelle and Alec? The Institute? He was a Shadowhunter, not a demigod, for gods sake!

"Come on," Annabeth suddenly said, "we're having a meeting by the firepit. You and Mrs Grumpypants here can come join," she finished, beckoning Jace and the other girl towards the middle of the camp.

"I have a name, you know," the girl grumbled, "_Katniss_."

A man, or a horse, or a _creature_, stood up and joined them. He had half a body and a literal_ horse's ass_, Jace was sorry to say.

"Today's meeting will be about Percy Jackson," the horse-man said. "As most of you know, he's gone missing again. What will we do about this? Any suggestions?"

A girl with frizzy brown hair and a warmonger-ish expression yelled, "Do nothing! Is he that important? If he insists on getting himself lost, so let it be."

Annabeth looked ready to kill. "You don't have to do anything, Clarisse, but I'll go on a quest all by myself to find him if I have to," she screamed.

"If you do send a quest, Chiron," Clarisse cooed, "who better to lead it then me?"

Jace did not know what a quest was but he was sick of not doing anything. "I'd like to go," he said.

Chiron glanced at him as if noticing him for the first time. "That's interesting. I don't see why not. How bout the other lovely visitor joins your quest as well?" he asked, ignoring Clarisse's protests.

"It's a quest!" Annabeth declared. "A quest to find Seaweed Brain!" she grinned, eyes sparkling at Katniss and Jace.

Jace gulped, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. At least maybe he would find the Institute on the way and be out of here.

_Voila!_ _This chapter took like 30 minutes to write so I might update oftener _

_-anonymousqirl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thomas and Teresa**

**_Hey guys sorry for not uploading if anyone cared to notice XD. This chapter's kinda short but has a cliffhanger (I hope) Enjoy:) PS couldn't think of a better chapter name soo.._  
><strong>

**Thomas POV**

Thomas was in a dreamlike state. It was like déjà vu, waking up somewhere again without knowing where he was or why he was there.

The only difference was that at least this time Thomas's memories had remained intact.

_Tom!_ A frantic voice hammered against Thomas's skull and he doubled over, groaning. _Teresa!_ He thought back._ Keep it down. You're killing me. _He could sense Teresa's relief somehow.

Thomas grinned. He liked being the center of Teresa's attention. Just then, Isabelle's voice floated down the hall.

"Come on you guys we're gonna train you like we train Shadowhunters. No use in being complete idiots and not contributing anything to the Institute while you're here."

_Hey Teresa, I have to go. Talk to you while I'm doing whatever I'm supposed to be doing._ Thomas rolled his eyes. _Hang in there Tom, we'll find a way to rescue you. Stay put till then_.

As if she thought Thomas would be going anywhere else soon.

He and Percy trudged down the hall and followed Isabelle into a room with mats and beams and other kinds of fighting stuff.

"We'll start with the basics. Put on a safety harness and start practicing the jump-dive-kick sequence off the beams."

Isabelle sighed at Thomas and Percy's wondering expressions.

An hour later, Thomas's body had been bent in ways he didn't know was possible and he knew he'd be sore the next day. The Gladers didn't have it so bad after all.

Isabelle walked over from where she'd been talking to Alec and cornered Thomas. "You know, Thomas," she said mysteriously, "you'd make a great fighter." She ran her hands over Thomas's arms and goosebumps pricked his skin.

Thomas flinched back and Isabelle cackled and walked away. What a weird girl.

Later, Thomas came to the dining room with Percy and settled down for dinner. Boy, Shadowhunters knew how to dine, Thomas thought, eyeing the plates of takeout Chinese food greedily.

He was on his third bowl of chow mein when there was a soft knock on the window only Thomas could hear.

_Psst_, Teresa said in his brain, _Look outside the window._ Thomas looked and had to stop a gasp of surprise in order to not alert the others.

There was a face hovering outside. The face was very beautiful and white, with soft pale features and wild dark hair framing it. It was currently looking at Thomas intently like it was trying to convey some sort of message.

The face was Teresa's.

**_AGAIN sorry for the super short chapter don't be mad :O i typed this up in like 30 minutes. Plus i kinda don't know what I'm going to do to the characters so… -anonymousqirl_  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kelly n the Empousai Gang**

**Jace POV**

_**Hello lovely peoples of earth XD I have a severe case of writers block so yeah. That's why I haven't uploaded in **_

_**a bit :( if your reading this LEAVE SOME COMMENTS OR SOMETHING YAY**_

Jace was annoyed. The people of Camp Half Blood were_ so_ slow at getting anything done.

The first stage was the sitting-around-the-ping-pong-table-eating-cheese-puffs-and-discussing-stuff stage, which Jace was okay with because things got sorted out similarly at home.

However, it had been hours and the group was no closer to coming to a conclusion of where to start looking for Percy.

"I have an idea," Annabeth said for the 100th time that day, "Let's start at Percy's mom's house. If anyone had a clue where he might be, it would be her. Besides, I haven't visited in a while."

Jace interrupted immediately, "I think that's an AWESOME idea, Annabeth. Well we'd better get going instead of sitting here until the sun sets."

Annabeth looked taken aback by his eagerness but she nodded and went to her cabin to prepare for the trip, leaving Katniss and Jace waiting.

"You're sick of sitting around too, huh," she said in a low voice.

"So she talks!" Jace exclaimed.

Katniss rolled her eyes but said nothing. Just then, Annabeth came out holding a backpack and a Yankees Cap. "Come on, slowpokes, we haven't got all day!"

There were miles and miles of woods beyond Camp Half Blood. Jace glanced around uneasily, holding up his witchlight. He felt exposed.

Suddenly there were voices audible. Everyone tensed. Annabeth ducked behind a large rock, so Jace and Katniss followed.

Soon, three people came within sight. Well, not exactly people. _More like female demons_, Jace thought.

The creatures' faces were deathly white, and they had fiery fire for hair. Maybe they could have been pretty, except each one had mismatched legs: one bronze leg and one donkey hoof.

_A cross between a donkey, vampire, and faerie_, Jace thought, boy would he like to have one of them as a pet.

"Empousai," Annabeth whispered with hatred. She glared daggers at them, "Specifically, Kelly. I hate that donkey. How did she reform so quickly after the war with Gaia?"

Jace listened to their conversation with interest.

"So," the first one said in a voice shockingly similar to a teenage girl's, "when are we gonna invade Camp Half Blood? I mean I know we have to wait for the right moment but I can't. I've been humiliated by that _Percy Jackson _and _Annabeth Chase _too many times. It's time one of _them_ got stabbed in the back, and maybe they'd know how I feel."

"Enough, Kelly. Like you said, we must wait for the right time. Even Big Mother Gaia has been outwitted by those pests. Patience, and you will get your revenge."

The first demon rolled her eyes and the two Empousai moved on. Annabeth's face had turned white and she released her breath.

"We have to go back and warn the others," she said. "They might have enough time to prepare and defend themselves."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," someone drawled from behind. "After all, you have a _quest_ to finish. And judging by everything you've overheard, I don't think I'll let you finish even that."

All three of them whirled around. Annabeth gasped.

"Connor Stoll?"

_**Is this chapter really short? Can't tell when I'm editing ...**_

_**PS Happy Holidays to everyone!**_

_**xx a random girl you'll probably never meet**_


End file.
